


WHAt the FUCK iS goING On???!!!

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Series: Glo's not-so-colorful Anventures [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, MCR posted sth weird so I thought I might as well do it, Super random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloriette hits 'refresh' on her boring facebook feed. She's already watched Patrick's APMAs video so many times her mother thinks about a psychiatrist, but other than that, nothing has been much interesting on the social network lately, when suddenly, something catches her attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A weird ass video...

**Author's Note:**

> So, what the actual fuck, MCR?! I hate it when bands go all cryptical and send weirdo ass messages and don't clarify things, like honestly, say what the fuck you're doing, please?!!  
> So whatever, I'm writing this little chronicles of how I see things until 9/23 *Won't be daily, though, i'm studying some shit right now*

Well, my life is not interesting at all, I hate going outdoors and don't like parties and all the shit people my age is supposed to like. I'm the original version of those who nowadays steal my preferences and attitudes to label themselves as 'unique and different', well screw them, I got here first, plus that's what you fucking bullied me for at school, wasn't it?

My facebook feed is full of stuff I don't really care about: my friends all post stuff about the stuff they're into that I'm not into at all; mature ass stuff, I'm a little emo child who refuses at all costs to leave fucking 2005 and doesn't know a word different from "stuff"; I still don't develop professionally in my career like most of them, tus I'm a little piece of useless thingy; I don't want a child before I'm 22 and although traveling sounds nice, the idea of leaving the only city I know and having to  _talk to people_ makes me cringe.

The only fun stuff is the bandom meme pages, those things keep me alive in an ocean of people living their actually awesome lives. I'm a little band trash (or should I say treasure, Bren?)

That's my little refuge, that and my little AO3 page to post my little mediocre fics, it keeps me as insane as needed.

I've just watched that Patrick accepting his "Best durmmer" award video for the umpteempth time and I swear I won't get over it. My mom's worried about me, but I'm just a child to be worried about all the time, so that's not actually news.

Thing is I'm scrolling down to see if something interesting appears, and it actually does, in some MCR fandom page.

**What is this video about?**

**Wait, that's... that's 'Welcome to the black parade'?**

**No... but... who posted this? MCR? Like... shit... that's their facebook page...**

**What the heck does that freaking flag mean?**

_**9/23/16** _

**Why is there a date there...?**

**Like...**

**NO...**

**YES...?**

**But... that's impossible...( _do you wanna start a band?_ hahaha, I love that fucking joke... FOCUS, GLORIETTE, FOCUS)**

Alright, so, apparently MCR just posted some cryptical message on their official facebook page and I'm honestly speechless. There's off course only one way to react to this kind of news...

FUCKING FREAKING OUT!! LIKE, WHAT THE HELL MCR??!!! I’ve been trying to freaking get over you, listening to your new projects, laughing at the break up jokes… no, actually they’re really really funny, I've always laughed at them. But yeah, like WTF? You’ve been playing with my feelings for like, fucking ever, what do you got in your hands now?

I need to blow off steam and I know just the right person for it.

_AAAaaaaAaaaAaNNNnNnNnNn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I type in the chat box labeled with 'Ann_Hurley' and wait for the response.

**_Da fuq dude? what’s wrong?_ **

**_HOLY SHIT!! DID YOU SEE THAT??_ **

_What? The MCR thingy because of which I wrote you that?_

**_the same one, holy shit!!_ **

**_do you think… they might come back?_ **

_Well, idk, I’d love that to happen, but we can’t get our hopes up, you know?_

_what if it doesn’t happen?_

**_and what do you think it can be then?_ **

**_a compilation CD? they already did it…._ **

_well, idk, I didn’t say that_

_I just don’t want to think of a comeback if that’s not going to happen_

**_k, makes sense_ **

**_wanna go through theories?_ **

_well, that’s the one thing to do now, right? ‘cause they made their best to make it unclear and mysterious_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maybe next chapter I'll start with the wierdo theories :P  
> *And no, I don't have a friend called Ann_Hurley, I don't have any friend, that's the biggest fiction you're gonna find here, hahaha, haha, ha... *sobs in a corner* :v


	2. What can it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorriette and Ann go through couple theories on what the MCR video could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they kind of screwed the whole point of this ridiculousness, but I'll write stuff anyways, 'cuz I've already promised it :v

Ann arrives in my house about an hour later, we sit in front of my computer with eyes fixated on the video. I already lost count of how many times we've watched that thing without saying a word.

"Well..." she says after a few seconds of silence, "it looks like they're trying to communicate..."

"No shit, Sherlock..."

"Ha, ha. Well, I bet they're planning something big. A final goodbye tour, maybe?"

"No, why so many years later?"

" _SO MANY._ It's not like it's been ten years, right?"

"It has felt that way though... wait a... _ten years?_ Why would they pick specifically 'Welcome to the black parade'?"

"'Cuz it's nostalgic as fuck?"

"No, you moron! 'The black parade' was released ten years ago, don't you see? X is 10 in roman numbers."

"So, it's like a meeting for the anniversary?"

"Meeting... let's not get too wild."

"Well, not an actual comeback, but maybe a special concert to celebrate."

"Uhh... okay, plausible."

"But it would be freaking amazing if they did actually come back, you know? Like they go all 'This was a special concert, but we're actually coming back together, fuck yeah!'"

I look her in the eyes and she is trying really hard to make me smile with that stupid smile of hers, but I limit my movements to just raising my eyebrow.

"I said nothing wild..."

"But Glo!!!"

"Shut up, Ann, let's be realistic. 'That chapter is done', my dear."

"Don't 'nomydearthischapterisdone' me, it hurts."

"Ann, honestly, a reunion is not possible, maybe a casual meet-up for a day, but not a comeback."

"You're so pessimistic..."

"That's not news, girl."

"Okay. Then what else can that be?"

"Well, we said that, a 'Black parade' anniversary, that's that."

"Well, but let's see other options, shall we?"

"Alright. So, let's go to the darkest of my pessimism..."

"NO! I hate that!"

"Realism, girl, we need that now, then you can go as wild as you want, okay?"

"Pft, okay, what do you think?"

"I think they'll just say 'Happy Birthday, 'Black Parade'' and then return to their normal lives. No concert, no show, no meet & greet, none of that."

"Ouch."

"Yup. But it's the safest way to think. Now, what do _you_ think?"

"I think it doesn't match. When was 'Black parade' exactly released?"

"Uh... I don't know, let's see." I open Saint Google on my browser and type the name of the record.

"AH-HA! _October_ the 23rd, not september. Why would you celebrate the anniversary of an album in a month  _different_ from its actual release?"

"Uh, I don't know, 'cuz they're MyChem, they can do whatever they want."

"Nope, that's Pete. There has to be a different reason. Man, they have to at least record _one_ new song, even if it's a goodbye song."

"But they DO have a goodbye song, it's called 'Fake your death'."

"AH-HA AGAIN!! _FAKE_ your death,  _FAKE_ it. They're coming back, they're flipping coming back!!" she says in a singsong voice while clapping like a child. Poor thing, that's the kind of heart Gerard likes to break. "And before you come with you shitty ass pessimism, let me say I got evidence."

She sends me a weird glare, like she expects me to be on pins and needles for her mysterious fact, I just nod as if saying 'go ahead' and she clears her throat.

"See that cross?, well before leaving I read that that cross is a symbol of resurrection and the trinity. _Resurrection and the trinity. THE FUCKING EMO TRINITY!!!_ "

"Calm down. Well, why didn't you say that earlier? You made me watch the fucking video a zillion times so that you could 'analyze' it."

"I was expecting you to notice it as something really important." She says with a cocky smile. I though I was immature, but this girl is like five years old. Maybe the news from MyChem brought her back to 2004 when she would listen to them all the freaking time.

"Alright. Resurrection."

"That's it."

"And why would that be it? Frank just brought Death Spells back, Mikey begun Electric Century, Ray is... doing music of his own, I guess, and you know Gerard is really into making comics now. I mean, they love each other, and the band, but I don't think they're really interested in bringin MCR back."

She pouts... Oh, my fucking God, she pouts. I don't think there's anything more adorable or miserable than Ann pouting. No, that would be Ann crying, and that happened with the break up news, I just don't want that to happen again.

"Ann, please, be logical..."

“No,  _ you _ be logical, Fall Out Boy came back...”

“‘Cuz they were on hiatus, not done with it.”

“Aww, Gloriette!!”

“Girl honestly, you might get hurt. Let’s think of something else, okay?”

“Okay...” she mumbles with her fucking pout, now I need that whatever thingy they are planning to be positive, or else I’ll have to take care of her depression for a while.

“Let’s say...”  **what the fuck do I come up with?, what the fuck do I come up with?** “let’s say they’re making a livechat together? Like, kinda Q&A, and chatting with fans, something like that.”

She nods, not really convinced of it. I’m not gonna lie, I also want a comeback, but they left for a reason, and whatever reason that is, we have to respect the decision, even in if hurts.

“Hey, wanna sleep over? We’re on vacations anyway, and mom doesn’t mind,” she immediately beams and I sigh internally.

“Yes, we can go through theories all night! And listen to their music while we wait for news, oh, and look for memes! I love memes, SHIT! Fanpages are sure as fuck also going to have a bunch of theories, we’re gonna go through them all!”

“Yeah, let’s do that. Let’s get some snacks and stuff.” I say as if to close the case and she stands up with enthusiasm. She talks fast and cheerily, about anything and everything, her favorite verses, her favorite cover arts, fanfics, the possibility of Frerard being real, Frikey being a guilty pleasure considering she really wanted Frerard to be real, etc.

I just smile along and follow the conversation, hoping to God that whatever the heck these guys do, it’s not something that’ll break her heart.


	3. Never seen a heart they couldn't break...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbreaking revelation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey! What's up? I've personally had a pretty shity week, so I decided to come here and post something.  
> Now granted, I thought this thing was gonna be bigger and deeper, but I don't feel it anymore, I have now forgotten the stuff I wanted to write and since they gave the answer I don't have much theories to go hrough.  
> Yeah, whatever, this is a pretty short chapter for finishing this one but I don't have much material to work with anymore.  
> Hope you like it anyway :P  
> (There might be typos, babiez, I'll check it out later :P)

After an entire night of going over theories ranging from numbers counting to deep hidden secrets in the lyrics, Ann finally gave up and fell asleep. I’m kinda thankful, since she busied her head a lot with that and I thought she wouldn’t make it; also because I had a long day and didn’t think sleeping late would wear me up the way it does, I knew I’d be tire, but not just as much, but I couldn’t stop Ann, I simply couldn’t, those puppy eyes and her being so fucking sweet; she’s my best friend, and I have it in my nature to give everything up for people I love, so yeah, if Ann wasn’t going to sleep, neither was I.

So there we fall as rocks with a hundred questions beating in our hearts.

Next day begins a bit late for us, because, who the heck wakes up early on vacations after a sleepover? So I open my eyes and lay groggy trying to remember last night’s events, they’re not clear, my head’s a mess. Little by little I get faint glimpses of crosses, numbers, dates, skeletons, guyliner, emo guys in marching band suits…

**Ahh, yeah, the MCR message…**

I turn my head and find Ann staring lazily at the ceiling.

“They’re coming back.” She says in a soft yet assured whisper.

“Nothing’s sure, dude. Good morning, by the way.”

“Uh? Yeah, morning.”

“Didn’t know you think of some emo vampires before me...”

“Well, you don’t make me wanna rip your guts out, so I don’t worry that much.”

“Oh, that’s what someone has to do to get in your head, then.”

“Priorities, baby. I’m hungry.”

“So, emo kids, food, and then me?”

“If you’re the one to feed me, then yes.”

We take a bit long before going to have breakfast because we’re still a bit tired and we’re not exactly known for being morning people.

Ann turns her phone on because she hates to leave it on all night, it also helps saving battery.

“OH MY GOD, GLORIETTE-MARIE!!!!”

“What?!” she uses that nickname quite often, but the tone and volume are a complete different thing.

“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOOOOD!!!”

“WHAT?!”

“MCR posted something on their facebook!!!!”

“Really?”

“THEY’RE COMING BACK, I TOLD YOU, THEY ARE!!”

“REALLY?? LIKE, FUCKING REALLY? That’s what it says?”

“What? No, uh, no, I haven’t read it yet… OUCH!!” I don’t like it, but I have to swat her head.

“Then don’t say stuff like that, i almost believed it.”

“But, why else would they write a facebook post?”

“Well, maybe the explanation of the video is not necessarily ‘We’re coming back’, you know?”

“Hmph, okay, let’s read it...” I decide to take the phone from her hands and read out loud.

With every word, her face falls a bit more, even her shoulders get lower. When I finish, I look at her and she looks pretty miserable, I really want to hug her, she looks like a little child again and it hurts. I know she’s not going to say anything in a while, and I know she’ll have to face the fact that my ugly pessimism was right. I have to say something about it, even if it hurts; and though I’m not really a fan of these words, especially when directed to Ann, I have to say them, since they are the reality.

“I told you not to get your hopes too high and wait.”

“But… but the video...”

“That’s why they used ‘Welcome to the black parade’, it was indeed an anniversary.”

“But, they should at least do something together… a livechat, a concert, a meet & greet, a video, something; only releasing a CD feels… I don’t know, a bit cold...”

“Well, that’s just the way it is. Aww, come on, don’t cry...” I finally hug her ‘cause I simply can’t help myself. Honestly, Ann is the only person I know for sure has cried because of MCR, I know people say it all the time, but to me, it was overreacting a bit too much. Yes, they’re not “just a band”, they also saved my life, but in a way, they are, and they are human, and we live in this world, and things that begin have to end at some point; and although we want it really bad, some things aren’t meant to begin again, some endings are forever. I’m a huge ass pessimist, that’s what keeps me from hurting most of times; it’s not especially healthy, but it does the trick.

“Well,” she says wiping her tears after sobbing for a while, “get flour, chocolate chips, egg, butter and all that crap, we’re making cookies.”

“Uh… why?”

“Why? I HAVE GOT TO get a copy of that thing.” Her resolution face is fucking adorable, and also a bit funny, because of the red nose.

I know she was going to get whatever the heck they did, if it says “Done by MCR”, Ann is gonna get it.

“Come on, we gotta get ready and go shopping, maybe this time we won’t ruin the batter and can actually bake something.” She stands up and walks to the bathroom. I smile and shake my head, that girl is really five years old. But whatever, I like baking and seeing Ann happy, so I’m gonna do what she wants.

And I also want a copy of that thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't think I'll be able to buy the thing, to be honest :v)  
> Will I ever improve this chapter? Maybe, idk, if I feel like it, I guess, I honestly just came here to distract myself from the shitty things I've been going through and fic relaxes me, so yeah, whatever :P


End file.
